Zodiac Wand
A Zodiac Wand is a Staff-class weapon found in the Golden Sun series. Basic Description by Game In all appearances, the Zodiac Wand increases the wielder's attack by 102 points. Once acquired, it can be sold for 8550 coins, and subsequently re-bought for 11400 coins. In Golden Sun, it is only acquired as a rare drop by a Grand Golem enemy in Venus Lighthouse; defeat the Grand Golden using a Jupiter Djinni to increase the likelihood of it dropping this item by four times. Being a Staff, it can be equipped by Ivan and Mia. Should the player wish to use it in Golden Sun: The Lost Age, they would need to transfer it using a Password, as the Zodiac Wand can not be acquired otherwise. If transferred, it can be equipped by Jenna and Sheba. Its sole Unleash effect in the GBA games is Shining Star, which is effectively a standard physical attack that adds 57 damage points and then modifies the resulting damage based on the user's Jupiter power and the target's Jupiter resistance. It may also inflict Delusion on the target. Shining Star is a unique visual effect, resembling the user summoning a linear array of large, colorfully glowing, holographic star-shaped symbols from the upper right of the screen, and each star falls onto and bounces off the enemy party diagonally. (See below for full animation) In Dark Dawn, the Zodiac Wand can be found in a treasure chest within Briggs' ship. It can only be collected once the Mountain Roc is defeated. If the player does not retrieve the Zodiac Wand before completing the Belinsk Ruins, the Wand can be permanently lost. It retains Shining Star as its signature Unleash, but gains one new Unleash: Psyphon Seal, a Jupiter-based Unleash that adds 14 points of damage and may seal the target's Psynergy. Analysis The Zodiac Wand is the second most powerful Staff in the original Golden Sun, second to the Crystal Rod. Since the Crystal Rod will most likely be equipped on Mia, and since the Zodiac Wand's Unleash is of the Jupiter element, the Zodiac Wand would probably be best equipped on Ivan. Even then, one should still consider whether to keep the Zodiac Wand for Ivan or exchange it for the Swift Sword or a Kikuichimonji, the former of which could multiply the attack damage by three and the latter of which has the much higher Attack rating of 128 along with a chance to ignore half of the target's defense. When these are taken into account, Delusion is an unsatisfying secondary effect, and the Attack rating of the sword is also comparatively weak. So, ultimately, the Zodiac Wand may be replaced by the Swift Sword or the Kikuichimonji despite its elaborate visual. In Dark Dawn, the Zodiac Wand's Jupiter-based Unleashes make it a useful weapon for Karis. However, it is highly likely that she will already have stronger weapons like the Yew Bow or the Sylph Rapier. It can be a good upgrade for Rief, however, who has a smaller variety of weapons to choose from. If the player wants to increase the power he can do with the Unleashes, they can consider placing him in the Hermit class series, which will increase his Jupiter power. Category:Artifacts Category:Items dropped by slain enemies Category:Jupiter-based Unleash effects Category:Delusion-inducing effects Category:Weapons with two Unleashes